Мантра, разрушающая ад
thumb|center|670 px thumb|center|670 px The Story of Great Compassion Dharani - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bMRVCdLOHk Мантра, разрушающая ад - на китайском субтитры Produced by Master Haitao Production Manager .. Screenplay by .. Directed by .. Executive producer .. General director .. =The story of Great Compassion Dharani= Once at Potalaka Mountain Innumerable Boddhisattva-Mahasattvas gathered in the treasure-adorned Way-place in Avalokitesvara's palace. Buddha Sakyamuni, who was sitting on his Throne, intended to explain a teaching of the Total-Retention Dharani. Names of those innumerable Bodhisattva- Mahasattvas were: - Dharani King Bodhisattva, - Treasure King Bodhisattva, - Bhaisajya-Raja (Medicine King) Bodhisattva, - Bhaisajya-Samudgata(Medicine Superior) Bodhisattva, - Avalokitesvara Bodhisattva, - Maha-stamaprapta (Great Strength) Bodhisattva, - Avatamsaka Bodhisattva, - Great Sublime Bodhisattva, - Precious Deposits Bodhisattva, - Virtue Store Bodhisattva, - Vajragarbha Bodhisattva, - Akasagarbha (Space Store) Bodhisattva, - Maitreya Bodhisattva, - Samantabhadra (Universal Goodness) Bodhisattva, - Manjusri Bodhisattva, and so on Along with the Bhikshus, dragon kings, and innumerable Gods of heavens, World-honored one, Who attained the ultimate freedom today, manifested the rare great holy power. We pray to you, Bhagavan, World Honored One, to tell us mercifully and with Great Compassion, about the source of this great supernatural power. =Buddha told Dharani King Bodhisattva:= Virtuous men, you all should know that in this congregation there is a Bodhisattva-Mahasattva named Avalokitesvara, the Unrestricted One. He had achieved the Great Kindness and Great Compassion uncountable Kalpas ago, and he excels in practicing countless Dharani-Gates. In order to comfort and please all the living-beings, he secretly emits such great sacrosanct power. =Avalokitesvara Bodhisattva said:= World-honored Bhagavan, for comforting and pleasing all the living beings, for healing all the illness, to let all the living beings attain additional lifespan; for extinguishing all evil karma and weighty sins; for maturing all virtuous-roots; for overcoming all fears; for fulfilling all good wishes... I have a mantra of Great-Compassionate Heart Dharani and now wish to proclaim it. Bhagavan, please be merciful and allow me to speak. =Buddha said:= Virtuous man, you have great kindness and great compassion. In order to comfort and please all the living beings, you wish to speak the holy mantra. Yes, it is the proper time now, please tell it soon. Tathagata approves and rejoices it, and so do all Buddhas. =Avalokitesvara Bodhisattva then said to Buddha:= Bhagavan, I remember that countless billions of kalpas ago, a Buddha, whose name was Thousand Rays King Stillness Tathagata, appeared in the world. Because of his mercy and mindfulness towards me and all living beings, =that Buddha,= the World Honored One told this Vast, Perfect, Unimpeded, Great Compassionate Heart Dharani, rubbed my crown with his golden hand and said: Virtuous man, you should hold this heart-mantra to give great benefit and happiness to all the living beings in the future evil age. = ! = At that time I was just at the first Bhumi (stage of Bodhisattva), right after hearing this mantra, I exceeded the eighth Bhumi. At that time, as my heart was joyful, I vowed as follows: - If I will be able to give benefit and happiness to all living beings in the future, let me have one thousand hands and one thousand eyes immediately. Instantly after the vow, I got fully one thousand hands and one thousand eyes on my body, then, the grounds of the worlds of the ten directions quaked in six ways, thousands of Buddhas of the ten directions emitted their light to my body and illuminated boundless worlds of the ten directions. If there are monks (Bhikshus), nuns(Bhikshunis), laymen(Upasakas), laywomen (Upasikas), pure youth and maidens who wish to recite and hold (keep reciting) this great merciful and compassionate mantra, they should first arouse their great merciful and compassionate hearts for all living beings, and should follow me in making vows as follows: =!= Na:mo: great compassionate Avalokitesvara, - May I quickly know all Dharmas; Namo great compassionate Avalokitesvara, - May I soon obtain the Wisdom Eye; Namo great compassionate Avalokitesvara, - May I quickly ferry all living beings to the shore of liberation; Namo great compassionate Avalokitesvara, - May I soon obtain virtuous skillful means to enlighten various living beings, Namo great compassionate Avalokitesvara, - May I quickly board the Prajna Boat; Namo great compassionate Avalokitesvara, - May I soon transcend the ocean of suffering; Namo great compassionate Avalokitesvara, - May I quickly achieve precepts, Samadhi and the Way; Namo great compassionate Avalokitesvara, - May I soon ascend the mountain of Nirvana; Namo great compassionate Avalokitesvara, - May I quickly dwell in the house of non-action; Namo great compassionate Avalokitesvara, - May I soon unite with the Dharma-Nature Body. If I go towards the mountain of knives, the mountain of knives of itself breaks up; If I go towards the boiling oil, the boiling oil of itself dries up; If I go towards the hells, the hells of themselves disappear; If I go towards the hungry ghosts, the hungry ghosts of themselves become full. If I go towards the Asuras, their evil thoughts of themselves are tamed. If I go towards the animals, they themselves attain great wisdom." =Avalokitesvara Bodhisattva said:= After making these vows, recite my name (Namo Avalokitesvara Bodhisattva) with the deep-felt sincere heart, also recite single-mindedly the name of my teacher — Amitabha Tathagata (Namo Amitabha), then recite this mantra, to remove from the body the weighty sins of births and deaths accumulated in hundreds of thousands of billions of kalpas! =Avalokitesvara Bodhisattva then said to Buddha:= Bhagavan, if humans or gods recite and hold the phrases of this Great Compassion Dharani, when they are about to die, all the Buddhas of the ten directions will come to receive them with their hands, and they will be reborn in their desired Buddha-World. =Avalokitesvara Bodhisattva continued speaking to Buddha:= Bhagavan, Should any living being who recites and holds the holy mantra of Great Compassion fall into the three evil paths, I vow not to achieved the Correct-Awakening. Should any living being who recites and holds the holy mantra of Great Compassion not be reborn in desired Buddha-World, I vow not to achieve the Correct-Awakening. Should any living being who recites and holds the holy mantra of Great Compassion not obtain unlimited Samadhis and eloquence, I vow not to achieve the Correct-Awakening. By reciting this Dharani, all evil karma and weighty sins can be completely eliminated such as the ten evil deeds, the five rebellious sins, slandering people, slandering the Dharmas, breaking the Abstinent-precepts of Tzie/Zhai, breaking other precepts, destroying stupas (holy towers), wrecking temples, stealing properties of Sanghas, and profaning Brahma pure practices, can be completely eliminated by reciting this Dharani, =except this:= if one has doubts about this Dharani, then even his small sins and light karma cannot be eliminated, not to mention the weighty sins. Although the weighty sins do not disappear immediately, the reciting can still be the cause of Bodhi (enlightenment) in the future =Avalokitesvara Bodhisattva continued to say to the Buddha:= So, all the people and gods who recite and hold the Great Compassionate Heart Dharani should continuously do it without laziness. Those who recite and hold this Great Compassion Holy Mantra without exception can heal 84 000 kinds of diseases of the world. One who recites and holds this holy mantra the thirty-two marks and the eighty minor marks of Buddhahood and Bhumi are achieved naturally. And all ghosts, spirits, and heavenly demons all exterior-paths practitioners cannot interrupt him (if he keeps reciting this Dharani without interruption then innumerable gods and immortals will come to bear witness and enhance the efficacy of their recitation). This Mantra has been spoken by previous 9.9 billions Ganges-river-sands Buddhas. =Then Ananda asked the Buddha:= Bhagavan, what is the name of this Bodhisattva-Mahasattva, who is so good to teach us this Dharani? =Buddha said:= This Bodhisattva is called Avalokitesvara, the Unrestricted One, also called Nipping a Lariat, also called A Thousand Bright Eyes. Virtuous man, this Avalokitesvara Bodhisattva has unimaginable mighty and holy powers. Uncountable kalpas before, he had already been a Buddha named True Dharma Brightness Tathagata. Because of the power of his great compassionate vows, and in order to call upon all Bodhisattvas to comfort and please all the living beings, he appears as a Bodhisattva. All of you, including the Bodhisattvas, Brahmas, Gods of the 33 heavens, dragons, and divinities, should show respect to him, do not despise him. All heavenly and human beings should constantly make offerings to him and recite his name absorbedly, then they will get infinite blessings and eliminate countless sins, and at the end of their lives, they will be reborn in the Pure Land of Amitabha Buddha. =The Buddha told Ananda:= This holy Mantra spoken by Avalokitesvara Bodhisattva is true, real, and not false. When Avalokitesvara Bodhisattva finished speaking this mantra, the earth shook in six ways. The heavens rained down precious flowers, which fell in colorful profusion. All the Buddhas of the ten directions were delighted, while the heavenly demons and Exterior-paths practitioners were so frightened that their hair stood on end. Everyone in the congregation achieved different fruitions, others achieved Bhumi stages of Bodhisattva Innumerable living beings aroused the Bodhi-Heart (The resolve to save all living beings and help them to achieve the Correct Awakening). =The End= =Great Compassion Dharani= namo ratna-trayaya namo aryavalokitesvaraya 1 Adoration to the Triple Gem, adoration to the noble Avalokitesvara, bodhisattvaya maha-satvaya maha-karunikaya 2 the enlightened sentient being, the great sentient being, the great compassionate one! om sarva rabhaya sudhana-dasye 3 Om! all noble assembly, righteous words with joy. Nama skrtva i-mom arya-valokite-svara ramdhava 4 After the adoration to that(i-mom) noble Avalokitesvara (of) the Mercy Land, namo Narakindi haraye maha-vadhassame 5 adoration to the blue-necked one, the great light. sarva arthadu subhum ajeyam sarva-satva 6 all invincible (enlightened) sentient beings are free of all attachment and defilement. nama vasatva namo vaga mavadudhu 7 Adoration to the great being, adoration to the boy (who is) attained by Gods. tadyatha om avaloke lokate 8 Thus: om! seer of the world! karate e-hre maha-bodhisattva 9 the compassionate one with a lotus heart, the great enlightened being. sarva sarva mala mala 10 All, all, immaculate, immaculate mahima hredayam 11 great unconstrained heart kuru kuru karmum 12 accomplish, accomplish the work dhuru dhuru vajayate maha-vajayate 13 hold fast, hold fast victor, great victor ... dhara dhara dhrini svaraya 14 hold on, hold on the bravery, the freedom. cala cala mama vamara muktele 15 move, move, my immaculate liberation. ehe ehe cinda cinda arasam pracali 16 come, come, the pledge, the pledge, the king of dharma, the son of Buddha vasa-vasam prasaya 17 Destroy every poison. huru huru mara 18 Quick, quick, the strong being; huru huru hri 19 quick, quick, Hri sara sara siri siri suru suru 20 descend, descend; come down, come down; condescend, bodhiya bodhiya bodhaya bodhaya 21 being awakened, being awakened; have enlightened, have enlightened. maitriya Narakindi 22 the kind blue-necked one dharsinina payamana svaha 23 bravery, fame, All hail! siddhaya svaha 24 Accomplishment, so be it! maha-siddhaya svaha 25 Great Accomplishment, So Be It! siddha-yoge svaraya svaha 26 Liberation thru successfully union (with deities), All hail! Narakindi svaha 27 blue-necked one, All hail! maranara svaha 28 Destroyer, All hail! Sirasam amukhaya svaha 29 lion's (boar) head and face, hail! sarva maha-asiddhaya svaha 30 all success in supreme abilities, So be it! chakra-asiddhaya svaha 31 the successor with a wheel (of dharma), All hail! Padmaka staya svaha 32 one (who has a) red lotus (in his hand), All hail! Narakidi vagaraya svaha 33 blue-necked, far-causing One, hail! mavari sankharaya svaha 34 mighty Sankhara, hail! nama ratna-trayaya nama arya-valokitesvaraya svaha 35 Adoration to the Triple Gem, adoration to the noble Avalokitesvara, All hail! om sidhyantu mantra padaya svaha 36 Om! may this sentence of invocation be successful, So be it! https://archive.org/stream/AmitabhaSutra/Great%20Compassion%20Dharani%20Sutra.doc_djvu.txt http://www.youtube.com/my_videos?o=U = Мантра (сутра), разрушающая асуров и ады! = А также грехи за сотни тысяч миллионов кальп (+видео!) http://ivandonets.blogspot.com/2014/03/httpwww.html Будда был в сопровождении бесчисленных Богов Небес Брахмы, во главе с Брахмой; Также вместе с Ним были бесчисленные Боги небес сферы желаний http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFms7x0LvDk The Story of Great Compassion Dharani - www.thuvienphatgiao.org =Дхарани-Сутра Великого Сострадания= Намо, великий сострадательный Авалокитешвара, да смогу я быстро узнать все Дхармы, Намо, великий сострадательный Авалокитешвара, да смогу я быстро переправить всех живых существ берег освобождения, Намо, великий сострадательный Авалокитешвара, да смогу я вскоре выйти за пределы океана страданий, Намо, великий сострадательный Авалокитешвара, да смогу я вскоре взойти на вершину горы Нирваны, ='Если я подойду к адам, ады сами исчезнут;'= Если я подойду к Асурам, их злобные мысли сами усмирятся; "После произнесения этих обетов, повторяйте моё имя Бодхисаттва Авалокитешвара с глубоко-чувствующим искренним сердцем, и также, однонаправлено, повторяйте имя моего Учителя - Татхагаты Амитабхи Амитабха, затем повторяйте эту мантру 5 раз и более в день, чтобы удалить из тела тяжесть грехов рождений и смертей, накопленных за сотни тысяч миллионов кальп". Все дурные кармы, такие как десять злых деяний, пять грехов, связанных с дисциплиной, оклеветание людей, оклеветание Дхармы, нарушение Предписывающих Заповедей, нарушение других заповедей; разрушение ступ, осквернение храмов, воровство имущества Сангхи и профанация Брахма чистых практик, могут быть полностью очищены повторение этой Дхарани, за исключением того случая, когда практикующий имеет сомнения относительно Дхарани, в таком случае, даже малые грехи и лёгкая карма не могут быть очищены, не говоря уж о тяжёлых грехах. =Затем Бодхисаттва Авалокитешвара произнёс гатху:= Я повелеваю Махешварам, Нараяне, Кумбхирабе и Капиле - постоянно охранять Держателей Мантры. Я повелеваю Брахма-царю Шамбре (Sambra) и пяти кланам божеств чистых местопребываний - постоянно охранять Держателей Мантры. Я повелеваю Индра-Дэванам Шакре, Властелину тридцати трёх небес, Сарасвати и Вардханам - постоянно охранять Держателей Мантры. Я повелеваю Асурам, Гандхарвам, Карунам, Кимнарам и Махорагам - постоянно охранять Держателей Мантры. Эта Мантра была рассказана Буддами прошлого, числом равным 9.9 миллионам песчинок реки с названием Ганга (ganganadivalukopama). "Если кто-либо даже просто услышит эту Дхарани, его тяжёлые грехи рождений и смертей бессчётных кальп будут очищены, насколько это больше для тех, кто сам повторяет и памятует эту Мантру! Если некто может быть сведущим в этой святой Мантре и повторять её, то мы должны знать, что он уже замечен и поддерживается бесчисленными Буддами и обладает обширно-рассаженными корнями добродетели. Если он может повторять и памятовать Дхарани в согласии с Дхармой, для того, чтобы облегчить страдания всех живых существ, то мы должны знать, что он обладает великосострадательным сердцем и скоро станет Буддой". =Ананда спросил Будду:= "Бхагаван, как зовут этого Бодхисаттву-Махасаттву, который так добр, что обучает нас этой Дхарани?" =Будда сказал:= "Этого Бодхисаттву зовут Авалокитешвара, Бодхисаттва Никогда Неотдыхающий, также его зовут Захватывающий Аркан, также его зовут Тысяча Живых Глаз. Добродетельный человек, этот Бодхисаттва обладает невообразимой мощью и святыми силами. Неисчислимые кальпы назад, он уже был Буддой по имени Татхагата Сияние Истинной Дхармы. Благодаря силе обетов его великого сострадания, и для того, чтобы призвать всех Бодхисаттв для счастья и во благо всех существ, он проявился как Бодхисаттва. Все из вас, включая Бодхисаттв, богов мира Брахмы, Богов 33 небес, драконов и божеств, должны проявлять к нему уважение и не должны относиться к нему с презрением. Все небесные и человеческие существа должны постоянно делать ему подношения и самозабвенно повторять его имя, тогда они получат бесконечные блага и очистят бесчисленные грехи, и в конце своих жизней они будут перерождены в Чистой Земле Будды Амитабхи". Namo Buddha Kunami Namo Dharma Mahadi Namo Sangha Tayeni DhriBhuBhi Sattva Yam Namo =Эта Мантра может уничтожить все грехи, и может отвести от вас демонов= Оклеветание этой Дхарани приравнивается к оклеветанию этих Будд, числом равных 9.9 миллионов песчинок рек Ганг(ganganadivalukopama). Если кто-либо сомневается или разуверился в этой Дхарани, мы должны знать, что он теряет великие блага навсегда. В течение миллионов кальп он постоянно будет низвергаться в дурные классы существ и не будет способен оттуда выбраться; он всегда будет не способен видеть Будд, не будет способен слышать Дхармы и не будет способен видеть Сангху". -------------------- =ОРИГИНАЛ= http://lit.lib.ru/i/irhin_w_j/dharani-sutra.shtml Коновалова Л. Дхарани-Сутра Великого Сострадания © Copyright Коновалова Л. (Valentin.Irkhin@imp.uran.ru) Maha Karuna Dharani Sutra Дхарани-Сутра Великого Сострадания Обширная, Совершенная, Безупречная Велико-Сострадательная Дхарани-Сутра Сердца Бодхисаттвы Авалокитешвары Тысячерукого и Тысячеглазого Так я слышал. Однажды Будда Шакьямуни пребывал на Горе Поталака, во дворце Авалокитешвары, в Месте Пути, украшенном драгоценностями. Он восседал на драгоценном Львином троне, украшенном безупречно чистыми бесчисленными драгоценностями Мани. Сотни драгоценных лент и знамён были развешены вокруг. В то время Татхагата, восседавший на своём троне, намереваясь проповедовать учение Дхарани Всеобщего Памятования, был окружён бесчисленными Бодхисаттвами-Махасаттвами, имена которых были: *Бодхисаттва Властелин Дхарани, Бодхисаттва Царь Сокровища, *Бодхисаттва Бхайшайджа-Раджа (Царь Врачевания), *Бодхисаттва Бхайшайджа-Самудгата (Верховный Врачеватель), *Бодхисаттва Авалокитешвара, *Бодхисаттва Маха-Стамапрапта, *Бодхисаттва Аватамсака, *Бодхисаттва Высшее Величие, *Бодхисаттва Драгоценные Россыпи, *Бодхисаттва Хранилище Добродетели, *Бодхисаттва Ваджрагарбха, *Бодхисаттва Акашагарбха (Чрево Пространства), *Бодхисаттва Майтрея, *Бодхисаттва Манджушри и другие. Эти Бодхисаттвы-Махасаттвы, все являлись великими Принцами Дхарани, они были наделены правомочностью через обряд-абхишеку. Будда был также в окружении бесчисленных великих Слушающих Голос (Шраваки), каждый из которых практиковал десятую ступень Архатства, во главе с Маха-Кашьяпой. Будда был в сопровождении бесчисленных Богов Небес Брахмы, во главе с Брахмой; Также вместе с Ним были бесчисленные Боги небес сферы желаний, во главе с Богом Гопака; Боги-Охранители четырёх сторон света, во главе с Дхритараштрой; бесчисленные драконы, Якши, Гандхарвы, Асуры, Гаруды, Киннары, Махораги, человеческие существа и Аманушья (не-люди), возглавляемые Небесно-добродетельным великим царём драконов; Также вместе с Ним были бесчисленные богини небес сферы желаний, возглавляемые богинями Непорочного Ока; Также вместе с Ним были бесчисленные боги Шуньяты сфер, боги рек и океанов, боги источников и ключей, боги потоков и водоёмов, боги трав, боги леса, боги жилищ, боги воды, боги огня, боги земли, боги ветра, боги почвы, боги гор и скал, боги дворцов и так далее. Все они пришли и объединились в едином собрании. В этот момент, в едином собрании, Бодхисаттва Авалокитешвара тайно испустил свой священный свет, вследствие чего, миры в десяти направлениях, вместе с их тремя тысячами велико-тысячных мировых систем (Трисахасра-Махасахасрика) были освещены, и стали золотистыми. Небесные дворцы, дворцы драконов и дворцы всех богов были сотрясены. Реки, океаны, Горы Железное Кольцо (Чакравада-парвата), горы Сумеру, Горы Земли и чёрные горы также были сотрясены. Свет Солнц, лун, жемчужин, огня и созвездий все погасли. Свидетельствуя это редкое превосходное явление, Царь Дхарани был поражён больше, чем когда-либо прежде, поэтому он поднялся со своего места, почтенно сложил ладони и обратился к Будде с такой Гатхой : "Кто достиг Окончательного Освобождения сегодня, Испуская такой великий яркий свет во всех вселенных? Миры десяти направлений стали золотистыми, Вот так и приводят в порядок Трисахасра-Махасахасрику. Кто достиг Окончательного Освобождения сегодня, Проявляя такую редкую великую святую силу? Бесчисленные Будда-Миры сотряслись, Так же, как и дворцы драконов и богов. Полное единое собрание изумилось сейчас, Не понимая, чья сила вызвала это. Кто он - Будда, Бодхисаттва или Великий Шравак, Или Брахман, демон, небесный бог или Шакра? Мы молитвенно взываем к Великому Состраданию Бхагавана, Поведай нам источник этой великой сверхобычной силы". =Будда сказал Бодхисаттве Царю Дхарани:= "Добродетельный человек, ты должен знать всё, - в этом едином собрании присутствует Бодхисаттва-Махасаттва по имени Авалокитешвара, Никогда Не-отдыхающий. Он достиг Великой Доброты и Великого Сострадания бесчисленные кальпы назад, и преуспел в практике бесчисленных Защитных Дхарани. Для счастья и во благо всех живых существ, он тайно испускает такую великую священную силу. После того, как Будда сказал, =Бодхисаттва Авалокитешвара поднялся со своего сидения, поправил свои одежды, почтенно сложил ладони в направлении Будды и сказал:= "Бхагаван, я обладаю Мантрой Велико-Сострадательной Дхарани Сердца и сейчас желаю провозгласить её, для счастья и во благо всех живых существ, для исцеления всех болезней, для того, чтобы живые существа могли продлить срок своей жизни, для того, чтобы живые существа обрели счастье, для уничтожения всех злых карм и тяжёлых грехов, для того, чтобы они могли держаться подальше от препятствий и бед, для выполнения всех Светлых Дхарм, для созревания всех добродетельных корней, для победы над всеми страхами, для исполнения всех добрых желаний. Бхагаван, соблаговоли быть сострадательным и позволь мне говорить". Будда сказал: "Добродетельный человек, ты обладаешь великой добротой и великим состраданием, во благо и на счастье всех живых существ ты желаешь поведать священную мантру, сейчас подходящее время для этого, изволь, скажи её скорей, - Татхагаты одобряют её и радуются ей, и так поступают все Будды". Бодхисаттва Авалокитешвара сказал тогда Будде: "Я помню, как бесчисленные миллионы кальп назад, Будда, имя которого было Так Пришедший Неподвижность Тысячи Лучей, появился в мире. Благодаря его милосердию и внимательности, направленными на меня и всех живых существ, этот Будда, Почитаемый в Мирах, поведал мне эту Обширную, Совершенную, Безупречную, Велико-Сострадательную Дхарани, он коснулся макушки моей головы своей золотистой рукой и произнёс: "Добродетельный человек, ты должен памятовать эту сердечную мантру, дабы дать благо и счастье всем живым существам в будущей зловещей эпохе. В то время я находился на первой Бхуми Бодхисаттвы, сразу после того, как я услышал эту мантру, я достиг восьмой Бхуми. В этот момент, когда моё сердце было наполнено счастьем, я поклялся: "Если я буду способен даровать благо и счастье всем живым существам в будущем, да буду я иметь тысячу рук и тысячу глаз сию минуту. Мгновенно после этой клятвы я получил полностью тысячу рук и тысячу глаз на моём теле,- тогда земли миров десяти направлений сотряслись по шести дорогам, Тысячи Будд десяти направлений испустили свой свет к моему телу и осветили безграничные миры десяти направлений. Затем, от бесчисленных Будд и собраний, я повторно услышал, достиг и памятовал эту Дхарани, и радость повторно, также, проистекла из моего сердца, и сделали меня возвышенно приверженным. Поэтому я трансцендентально рождался без осквернений бесчисленные миллионы кальп. С того времени я всегда повторяю и памятую эту мантру, и никогда не забываю её. Благодаря памятованию этой мантры я всегда рождался чудесным образом нирмана из лотосов перед Буддами, и никогда не был рождён из какого бы то ни было женского чрева". "Если бхикшу, бхикшуни, упасаки, чистые юноши и девушки хотят повторять и памятовать эту мантру, они должны сначала зародить унаследованно великомилосердные и сострадательные сердца ради всех живых существ, и следовать мне в выполнении этих обетов: Намо, великий сострадательный Авалокитешвара, да смогу я быстро узнать все Дхармы, Намо, великий сострадательный Авалокитешвара, да смогу я вскоре обрести Око Мудрости, Намо, великий сострадательный Авалокитешвара, да смогу я быстро переправить всех живых существ берег освобождения, Намо, великий сострадательный Авалокитешвара, да смогу я вскоре получить добродетельные искусные средства (up?yakausalya), Намо, великий сострадательный Авалокитешвара, да смогу я быстро сесть в Праджня-лодку, Намо, великий сострадательный Авалокитешвара, да смогу я вскоре выйти за пределы океана страданий, Намо, великий сострадательный Авалокитешвара, да смогу я быстро успешно реализовать наставления, Самадхи и Путь, Намо, великий сострадательный Авалокитешвара, да смогу я вскоре взойти на вершину горы Нирваны, Намо, великий сострадательный Авалокитешвара, да смогу я быстро проследовать в дом не-деяния, Намо, великий сострадательный Авалокитешвара, да смогу я вскоре соединиться с телом Дхарма-Природы, Если я подойду к горе ножей, гора ножей сама разрушится; Если я подойду к кипящему маслу, кипящее масло само высохнет; Если я подойду к адам, ады сами исчезнут; Если я подойду к голодным духам, голодные духи сами станут сытыми; Если я подойду к Асурам, их злобные мысли сами усмирятся; Если я подойду к животным, животные сами достигнут великой мудрости". "После произнесения этих обетов, повторяйте моё имя Бодхисаттва Авалокитешвара с глубоко-чувствующим искренним сердцем, и также, однонаправлено, повторяйте имя моего Учителя - Татхагаты Амитабхи Амитабха, затем повторяйте эту мантру 5 раз и более в день, чтобы удалить из тела тяжесть грехов рождений и смертей, накопленных за сотни тысяч миллионов кальп". Бодхисаттва Авалокитешвара сказал затем Будде: "Бхагаван, если есть люди и боги, которые повторяют и памятуют фразы Дхарани Великого Сострадания, то когда эти люди и боги соберутся умирать, все Будды десяти направлений придут, чтобы принять их своими руками, и они будут перерождены в каком угодно Будда-Мире, согласно их желаниям". =Бодхисаттва Авалокитешвара продолжил говорить Будде:= "Бхагаван, пока любое живое существо, из тех, кто повторяет и памятует святую мантру великого Сострадания, может низвергнуться в три дурных удела, я клянусь не достигать Окончательного Освобождения. Пока какое-либо любое живое существо, из тех, кто повторяет и памятует святую мантру Великого Сострадания, не будет перерождено в каком-либо Будда-Мире, я клянусь не достигать Окончательного Освобождения. Пока какое-либо любое живое существо, из тех, кто повторяет и памятует святую мантру Великого Сострадания, не получит того, что он ищет в нынешней его жизни, да не сможет тогда эта Мантра называться Дхарани Сердца Великого Сострадания, за исключением тех, кто не является добродетельным и всецело искренним. Если женщине не нравится её женское тело, и она желает стать мужчиной, то если она повторяет фразы Дхарани Великого Сострадания и всё же не может превратиться из женщины в мужчину, я клянусь не достигать Окончательного Освобождения. Однако, если у неё возникнет даже малейшее сомнение, - её желание не будет удовлетворено. Если какое-либо живое существо посягает на питьё, еду или имущество Сангхи, то даже, хоть тысяча Будд появится в мире, оно не получит возможности раскаяться или исправиться. Даже если оно раскается, его грехи не будут очищены. Но сейчас, благодаря повторению этой святой мантры Великого Сострадания, его грехи будут устранены. Если кто-либо посягает, ест или растрачивает питьё, еду и имущество Сангхи, он должен принести покаяние учителям десяти направлений, чтобы очистить грехи. Сейчас, когда он повторяет Дхарани Великого Сострадания, учителя десяти направлений придут, чтобы засвидетельствовать это, и тогда все его тяжёлые грехи и препятствия будут устранены. Все дурные кармы, такие как десять злых деяний, пять грехов, связанных с дисциплиной, оклеветание людей, оклеветание Дхармы, нарушение Предписывающих Заповедей, нарушение других заповедей; разрушение ступ, осквернение храмов, воровство имущества Сангхи и профанация Брахма чистых практик, могут быть полностью очищены повторение этой Дхарани, за исключением того случая, когда практикующий имеет сомнения относительно Дхарани, в таком случае, даже малые грехи и лёгкая карма не могут быть очищены, не говоря уж о тяжёлых грехах. Хотя тяжёлые грехи не исчезнут немедленно, повторение Дхарани может стать причиной Бодхи в будущем". =Бодхисаттва Авалокитешвара далее продолжал говорить Будде:= "Люди и боги, которые повторяют и памятуют эту Дхарани Сердца Великого Сострадания, обретут пятнадцать видов добрых рождений и не будут страдать от пятнадцати видов плохой смерти. =Плохие смерти это:= 1. Они не умрут от голода и нищеты; 2. Они не умрут от того, что были порабощены, заключены под стражу, посажены в тюрьму или замучены иным способом; 3. Они не будут погибать от рук врагов; 4. Они не будут убиты в воинской битве; 5. Они не будут растерзаны тиграми, волками и другими свирепыми зверьми; 6. Они не умрут от яда ядовитых змей, чёрных гадюк или скорпионов; 7. Они не утонут и не будут сожжены огнем до смерти; 8. Они не будут смертельно отравлены; 9. Они не будут убиты медиум-мистическими магическими ничтожествами; 10. Они не будут умирать от сумасшествия или душевных болезней; 11. Они не погибнут от оползней или падающих деревьев; 12. Они не умрут от ночных кошмаров, насланных злыми людьми; 13. Они не будут погублены нечестивыми духами или злыми привидениями; 14. Они не умрут от злых болезней, которые сковывают их тело; 15. Они не покончат жизнь самоубийством. =15 видов хорошего рождения= Те, кто повторяет и памятует святую мантру Великого Сострадания, не будут страдать от любого из пятнадцати видов плохих смертей и получат следующие пятнадцать видов хорошего рождения: 1. Их место рождения всегда будет иметь приятный вид; 2. Они всегда будут рождаться в хорошей стране; 3. Они всегда будут рождаться в доброе время; 4. Они всегда будут встречать добродетельных друзей; 5. Органы их тела всегда будут полноценными; 6. Их Сердца Пути Бодхи всегда будут чистыми и зрелыми; 7. Они не будут нарушать предписывающих заповедей; 8. Все их отношения будут добрыми и гармоничными; 9. Они всегда будут иметь необходимый достаток и вещи в изобилии; 10. Они всегда будут иметь уважение и получать поддержку от других; 11. Их владения никогда не будут разграблены; 12. Они всегда будут получать всё, что желают; 13. Драконы, боги и добрые духи всегда будут защищать их; 14. В месте, где они родятся, они будут видеть Будду и слушать Дхарму; 15. Они всегда будут пробуждены к глубокому смыслу той Подходящей для них Дхармы, которую они услышат. Те, кто повторяет и памятует святую мантру Великого Сострадания, получит эти пятнадцать видов доброго рождения. Все люди и боги должны постоянно повторять и памятовать её без лености". Сказав это, Бодхисаттва Авалокитешвара сложил молитвенно ладони, Встал Прямо перед единым собранием, и проявил своё великосострадательное сердце для всех живых существ, улыбнулся и при этом произнёс Священные Прекрасные Фразы Обширной, Совершенной, Безупречной, Великой Дхарани Великосострадательного Сердца. =Вот эта Дхарани:= Namo ratna-trayaya Namo ariy avalokite-svaraya Bodhi-sattvaya Maha-sattvaya Maha-karunikaya Om sarva-raviye sudhanadasya Namo skritva imam arya-valokite-svara ramdhava Namo narakindi hrih Maha-vat-svame Sarva-arthato-subham ajeyam Sarva-sat Namo-vasat Namo-vaka mavitato Tadyatha Om avaloki-lokate-krate-e-hrih Maha-bodhisattva Sarva sarva Mala mala Mahi Mahi ridayam Kuru kuru karmam Dhuru dhuru vijayate Maha-vijayati Dhara dhara dhrini svaraya cala cala Mama vimala muktele Ehi ehi sina sina arsam prasari visva visvam prasaya Hulu hulu mara Hulu hulu hrih Sara sara siri siri suru suru Bodhiya Bodhiya Bodhaya Bodhaya Maitreya narakindi dhrish-nina bhayamana svaha Siddhaya svaha Maha siddhaya svaha Siddha-yoge-svaraya svaha Narakindi svaha Maranara svaha sira simha-mukhaya svaha Sarva maha-asiddhaya svaha Cakra-asiddhaya svaha Padma-kastaya svaha Narakindi-vagalaya svaha Mavari-sankharaya svaha Namo ratna-trayaya Namo arya-valokite-svaraya svaha Om Sidhyantu mantra padaya svaha = = Когда Бодхисаттва Авалокитешвара завершил произнесение этой мантры, земля сотряслась по шести дорогам. Небеса пролили дождь драгоценных цветов, которые ясно воспринимались в полноцветном изобилии. Все Будды десяти направлений были довольны, тогда как небесные демоны и практики Внешних путей были так напуганы, что их волосы встали дыбом. Каждый в этом едином собрании достиг различных плодов, включая плод вступившего в поток (srota-apanna), плод единожды-возвращающегося (sakrd-agamin), плод никогда не-возвращающегося (an-agAmin) и плод Архатства (Arhat); другие достигли первой бхуми (ступень Бодхисаттвы), второй бхуми, третьей бхуми, четвёртой, пятой - вплоть до десятой Бхуми. Бесчисленные живые существа зародили сердце-Бодхи. Тогда великий небесный царь Брахма поднялся со своего сидения, подобрал свои одежды, соединил почтительно ладони и сказал Бодхисаттве Авалокитешваре: "Как добродетельно, Махасаттва! Я посещал бесчисленные Будда-Собрания и слышал мириады Дхарм и Дхарани, но никогда прежде я не слышал такие Прекрасные Священные фразы, как слова этой Безграничной Великой Сострадательной Дхарани Великосострадательного Сердца. Махасаттва, пожалуйста, расскажи нам основные черты и особенности этой Дхарани, каждый из нас получит удовольствие узнать это". Бодхисаттва Авалокитешвара сказал царю Брахме: "Во благо и на счастье всех живых существ, ты задаёшь мне этот вопрос. Сейчас слушайте внимательно, и я расскажу это вкратце". Бодхисаттва Авалокитешвара сказал: "Существует великое милосердное и сострадательное сердце, беспристрастное сердце, незагрязнённое и непривязанное; сердце, созерцающее пустоту; сердце, полное уважения, - несуматошное, непредвзятое и нежадное сердце, - высшее Сердце Бодхи. Вы должны знать, что именно такие сердца и являются основным признаком и характерной особенностью этой Дхарани, вы должны практиковать согласно им". Тогда великий царь Брахма сказал: "Мы сейчас узнали основные черты и особенности этой Дхарани, поэтому сейчас мы будем повторять и памятовать её, и никогда не позволим забыть её или утратить". Бодхисаттва Авалокитешвара сказал: "Если какой-либо добродетельный мужчина или женщина, которые повторяют и памятуют эту святую Дхарани, смогут зародить обширное Сердце-Бодхи, которые дают обет переправить всех живых существ на берег освобождения, соблюдать Предписывающие Заповеди полностью, зародить сердце равности по отношению ко всем живым существа, памятовать повторение этой Дхарани без перерывов; проживать в чистом жилье, чисто себя мыть, носить чистые одежды; вывешивать ленты и зажигать светильники, делать подношения ароматами, цветами, растительной пищей сотен вкусов; установить свои сердца в способности время оставаться на одном месте, и делать это, не обращая внимания на других; повторять и памятовать эту Дхарани согласно Дхарме,- тогда Бодхисаттва Солнечный Свет, Бодхисаттва Лунный свет, бесчисленные боги, и бессмертные боги придут засвидетельствовать это и увеличить действенность повторения этой Дхарани". "В тот момент, я освещу их тысячей своих глаз, защищу и поддержу тысячей своих рук. В таком случае они будут способны стать знатоками всей мирской литературы, и в совершенстве понимать все теории и магию Внешних Путей, так же и Рукописи Вед". "Тот, кто повторяет и памятует эту святую Мантру, может исцелить 84.000 видов болезней мира, все без исключения. Он также сможет повелевать всеми духами и призраками, покорять небесных демонов и укрощать всех практиков Внешних путей". Если кто-то читает Сутры или практикует Дхьяну на горе или в широком поле, и в тот момент какие-либо духи гор, различные призраки, демоны, чудовища или Дэвы приходят, чтобы помешать или сделать его неспособным к сосредоточению, надо повторить эту мантру один раз, тогда все эти духи и призраки будут связаны". "Если некто может повторять эту Мантру в согласии с Дхармой, и зародит милосердное и сострадательное сердце по отношению ко всем живым существам, тогда он будет повелевать всеми добродетельными богами, царями драконов и Божествами Тайных Ваджрных жизненных путей, чтобы они всегда следовали за ним и охраняли его, никогда не покидая его стороны, оберегая его как оберегали бы свои собственные глаза или жизни". =Затем Бодхисаттва Авалокитешвара произнёс гатху:= "Я повелеваю Рыцарям Ваджрных жизненных путей: Уччхумса, Кундалин, Анкуша и могучим рыцарям восьми кланов - постоянно охранять Держателей Мантры. Я повелеваю Махешварам, Нараяне, Кумбхирабе и Капиле - постоянно охранять Держателей Мантры. Я повелеваю Паджису, Сахассаккхасу, совершенно-добродетельным chebud и Кимнарам - постоянно охранять Держателей Мантры. Я повелеваю Саджамахорам, Кумбхандам, Катабхутанам и Банжрам - постоянно охранять Держателей Мантры. Я повелеваю царям Бхипагара и Витасахарам нравственного поведения - постоянно охранять Держателей Мантры. Я повелеваю Брахма-царю Шамбре (Sambra) и пяти кланам божеств чистых местопребываний - постоянно охранять Держателей Мантры. Я повелеваю Индра-Дэванам Шакре, Властелину тридцати трёх небес, Сарасвати и Вардханам - постоянно охранять Держателей Мантры. Я повелеваю царю Дхритарастра, Харити, богиням и великим могущественным богам - постоянно охранять Держателей Мантры. Я повелеваю царю Вирудхе, царю Вирупакше и царю Вайшраване - постоянно охранять Держателей Мантры. Я повелеваю Царю Золотого Павлина и двадцати восьми кланам великих бессмертных богов - постоянно охранять Держателей Мантры. Я повелеваю Манибхадре и Панчике-императору Пхалаве - постоянно охранять Держателей Мантры. Я повелеваю Нанде, Упананде и (?) Ibhra царя-дракона Сагары - постоянно охранять Держателей Мантры. Я повелеваю Асурам, Гандхарвам, Карунам, Кимнарам и Махорагам - постоянно охранять Держателей Мантры. Я повелеваю богам воды, огня, грома и молний, царю Кумбханда и Пишачам - постоянно охранять Держателей Мантры. Эти добродетельные боги, цари-драконы и богини, каждый вместе с пятью сотнями свит великомогущественных Якшей, всегда будут следовать за держателями Святой Мантры Великого Сострадания и охранять их. Если держатель Мантры идет на безлюдную гору и спит там в одиночку или идёт в дикую местность и спит там в уединении, эти добродетельные боги будут охранять его поочерёдно, чтобы устранить несчастья. Если держатель Мантры заблудится глубоко в горах, то благодаря повторению им этой Мантры, добродетельные боги и цари-драконы преобразятся в добродетельных людей и укажут ему правильную дорогу. Если Держатель мантры нуждается в воде и огне, на горе, в лесу или в дикой местности, цари-драконы помогут ему, чудесным образом сотворив для него воду и огонь". =Бодхисаттва Авалокитешвара поведал затем освежительно-прохладную Гатху, устраняющую несчастья:= "Когда шествуешь по дикой местности, по горе или по болоту, Если повстречаешься с тиграми, волками или другими страшными зверями, Или со змеями, гадюками; с демонами, чудовищами, духами, Они будут неспособны причинить вред держателю Мантры, когда услышат эту Мантру. Когда плывёшь по реке, или морю, То ядовитые драконы и драконы, которые топят, или Макары, Якши, Ракшасы, или рыбы и мягко-панцырные черепахи, Увильнут от тебя, когда услышат эту Мантру. Когда осаждают воинствующие недоброжелатели и разбойники, Повторяй искренне Дхарани Великого Сострадания, Те злодеи проявят милосердие и уйдут обратно; Если кто-то заточен государственными служащими, Посажен в тюрьму, скован цепью и заперт, Повторяй искренне Дхарани Великого Сострадания, Чиновники проявят доброту и отпустят его; Если ты вошёл в дом семьи, разводящей ядовитых насекомых диким способом, И эта семья замышляет отравить тебя напитками, едой или лекарствами, Повторяй искренне Дхарани Великого Сострадания, Яд превратится в нектар; Когда женщина рожает ребёнка, Злые демоны приходят, чтобы затруднить прохождение родов, причиняют страдание и вызывают жестокие родовые схватки, Повторяйте искренне Дхарани Великого Сострадания, Демоны исчезнут, покинув утробу, и рождение произойдёт благоприятно; Если злые драконы или духи эпидемии распространяют яд, Люди заражаются лихорадкой и собираются умирать, Повторяй искренне Дхарани Великого Сострадания, Болезни исцелятся и жизнь людей будет продлена; Если злые драконы и духи распространяют опухолевые болезни, Люди страдают от чирьев, ран, нарывов, язв и кровотечений, Повторяйте искренне Дхарани Великого Сострадания, Плюньте три раза на гнойники и эти болезни будут исцелены. Если идет одурманивание, и злые живые существа, которые зародили безнравственные умы, Насаждают ненависть через насылание ночных кошмаров, привидений и проклятий на вас, Повторяйте искренне Дхарани Великого Сострадания, Тогда колдовства и пагубные заклятья вернутся к своим первоначальным отправителям. Когда Дхарма собирается исчезнуть, Мир - злой, мутный и спутанный, Похотливые желания людей подобны яростному огню, Их сердца введены в заблуждение, они путают истину и ложь. Они занимаются прелюбодеяниям за спиной своих супругов, И о вожделении думают непрерывно - дни и ночи. Если вы можете повторять Дхарани Великого Сострадания искренне, Огонь страстного желания затухнет и дурные намерения погаснут. Если я бы восхвалял действенность и мощь этой Мантры для всех ситуаций, Даже кальпы не хватило бы для её восхваления". Затем Бодхисаттва Авалокитешвара обратился к богам мира Брахмы: "Повторите Мантру 5 раз, возьмите при этом нити 5 цветов, чтобы завязать узлы; затем повторяя Дхарани 21 раз, завяжите 21 узел, и носите их на шее. Эта Мантра была рассказана Буддами прошлого, числом равным 9.9 миллионам песчинок рек Ганг (ganganadivalukopama). Те Будды поведали эту Мантру для практикующих шесть Парамит, но ещё не осуществивших их, чтобы быстро сделать их успешными; Для тех, кто ещё не зародил Сердце Бодхи, быстро сделать их зародившими Сердце Бодхи; Для Шраваков, тех, кто ещё не достиг плода, быстро сделать их достигшими плода; Для всех богов и сверхобычных существ в Трисахасра-Махасахасрике, тех, кто ещё не зародил непревзойдённого Сердца Бодхи, быстро сделать их зародившими Сердце Бодхи; Для всех живых существ, кто ещё не обрёл корни веры в Махаяну, их семена Махаяны и ростки Дхармы прорастут быстро, благодаря мощной святой силе этой Дхарани; силой моих уловок (up?ya), милосердия и сострадания, всё необходимое для них будет обеспечено. Для тех живых существ трёх дурных уделов, которые живут в мрачных областях Трисахасра-Махасахасрики: когда они услышат Мантру, все они станут свободными от страдания; Для бодхисаттв, которые ещё не достигли первой Бхуми, быстро сделать их достигшими её, и сделать их достигшими даже десятой Бхуми, и даже вплоть до Буддовости, с тридцатью двумя признаками и с восьмьюдесятью малыми признаками, которые будут достигнуты естественно. Если Шравака однажды услышит эту Дхарани и пропустит мимо своих ушей, если он практикует и переписывает эту Дхарани и если он устанавливает себя с честным и прямым сердцем, в согласии с Дхармой, тогда он достигнет легко четырёх Шрамана-плодов, даже если он не ищет этих плодов. Предположим, все (?)горы, реки, отвесные морские скалы и океаны в Трисахасра-Махасахасрике могут быть выкипеть; горы Сумеру и горы Чакравада-парвата могут быть сотрясены и размолоты в пыль, в таком случае все живые существа из такого размера пыли зародят непревзойденные Сердца Бодхи этой Дхарани. Если кто-либо молится о любом желании в его нынешней жизни, он должен придерживаться Предписывающих Заповедей и повторять эту Дхарани 21 день, в таком случае его желания несомненно исполнятся. От предела его нынешнего рождения до предела его будущего рождения-и-смерти, все его дурные кармы будут завершены. В Трисахасра-Махасахасрике все Будды, Бодхисаттвы, Брахманы, Дэванам-Индра Шакра небес, четыре бога-охранителя, божества, бессмертные божества и цари-драконы засвидетельствуют это". "Если человек или небесное существо, которые повторяют и памятуют эту Дхарани, купается в реке или в море, и находящиеся поблизости от него живые существа смачиваются водой, в которой он купается, все их тяжёлые грехи будут очищены и они переродятся в чистых землях разных направлений. Они родятся чудесным сотворением из лотосов и не подвергнутся рождению из утробы, влаги или яйца. Насколько же это больше для тех, кто повторяет и памятует эту Дхарани сам!" "Если кто-то повторяет и памятует Дхарани во время прогулки, и ветер овевает его волосы и одежду, тогда у живых существ, которые овеваются этим ветром, который предварительно коснулся держателя Мантры, все их тяжёлые препятствия и злые кармы будут очищены, они не будут продолжать страдать от карм трёх дурных уделов и часто будут рождаться перед Буддами. Должно быть известно, что благословления, добродетели и плоды воздаяния держателя Мантры будут невообразимы". "Если держатель Мантры говорит что-нибудь, не важно,- хорошее или плохое,- эти звуки будут подобны чистым Дхарма-звукам для всех небесных демонов, практиков Внешних путей, богов, драконов, духов или призраков, и тогда они будут почитать его как, если бы он был Буддой". "Что касается того, кто повторяет и памятует Дхарани, мы должны знать, что он является вместилищем Будда-тел, потому что его лелеют Будды, числом равным 9.9 миллионам песчинок рек Ганг (ganganadivalukopama); Мы должны знать, что он является вместилищем сверкающего света, потому что он освещается светом всех Татхагат; Мы должны знать, что он является вместилищем милосердия и сострадания, потому что он постоянно спасает живых существ, благодаря этой Дхарани; Мы должны знать, что он является вместилищем прекраснейших Дхарм, потому что эта Дхарани содержит в себе все Защитные Дхарани; Мы должны знать, что он является вместилищем Дхьяны и Самадхи, потому что сотни тысяч Самадхи часто предстают перед ним; Мы должны знать, что он является вместилищем Пространств Пустоты (Sunyat?), потому что он созерцает живых существ мудростью пустотности; Мы должны знать, что он является вместилищем бесстрашия, потому что его постоянно охраняют драконы, боги и добродетельные боги; Мы должны знать, что он является вместилищем Прекрасной Речи, потому что Дхарани-Звук исходит из его уст непрерывно; Мы должны знать, что он является вместилищем Вечно-Неизменного, потому что три зла и дурные кальпы не могут причинить ему вреда; Мы должны знать, что он является вместилищем Освобождения, потому что небесные демоны и практики Внешних Путей не могут замедлить его путь; Мы должны знать, что он является вместилищем Будды Медицины, потому что он постоянно исцеляет живых существ, благодаря этой Дхарани; Мы должны знать, что он является вместилищем сверхобычной силы, потому что он может свободно странствовать по Будда-Мирам; Восхваления благ и добродетелей держателя Мантры нескончаемы". "Добродетельный человек, если кто-то устал от страданий мира и ищет счастья долгой жизни, он должен сесть в необитаемом, чистом месте, создать чистую охранную границу, и повторить эту Дхарани в направлении своей одежды, воды, благовоний или лекарств 108 раз и затем пользоваться ими, тогда он несомненно обретёт долгую жизнь. Если он способен создать охранную границу, принять и памятовать Дхарани в согласии с Дхармой, тогда все вещи, самые стоящие, будут достижимы". =Метод создания охранной границы:= Повтори Дхарани 21 раз в направлении ножа, и затем очерти землю ножом, чтобы создать границу; или повтори Дхарани 21 раз в направлении чистой воды, и затем разбрызгай её вокруг в качестве границы; или повтори Дхарани 21 раз по направлению семян белой горчицы, и затем разбросай их вокруг, чтобы отметить границу; или создайте границу мысленной визуализацией, или повтори Дхарани 21 раз в направлении некоторого количества чистого пепла благовоний и используй его, чтобы пометить границу; или повтори Дхарани 21 раз по направлению пятицветной нити и затем сделай замкнутый круг на земле этими нитями в качестве границы. Всё из этого сработает. Если кто-то может принять и памятовать Дхарани в согласии с Дхармой, он достигнет плода естественно". "Если кто-либо даже просто услышит эту Дхарани, его тяжёлые грехи рождений и смертей бессчётных кальп будут очищены, насколько это больше для тех, кто сам повторяет и памятует эту Мантру! Если некто может быть сведущим в этой святой Мантре и повторять её, то мы должны знать, что он уже замечен и поддерживается бесчисленными Буддами и обладает обширно-рассаженными корнями добродетели. Если он может повторять и памятовать Дхарани в согласии с Дхармой, для того, чтобы облегчить страдания всех живых существ, то мы должны знать, что он обладает великосострадательным сердцем и скоро станет Буддой". Если он повторяет Дхарани для всех живых существ, которых он видит, то таким образом он делает их слышащими Дхарани и создаёт причину достижения ими Бодхи; в таком случае, его заслуги и добродетели неизмеримы, безграничны и не могут быть полностью восхвалены". "Если он может, с чистой искренностью, приложить своё сердце к соблюдению предписывающих заповедей, покаяться в предыдущих грехах от лица всех живых существ, также раскаяться в своих собственных грехах, накопленных в неисчислимых кальпах, может памятовать повторение Дхарани и никогда не позволять звуку Дхарани прерваться, в таком случае он достигнет четырёх Шрамана-плодов в его нынешней жизни; если он обладает талантом Дхармы и владеет искусными средствами Мудрости-Созерцания, тогда достижение плодов десяти Бхуми не составит для него труда, не говоря уже о тех малых мирских благах. Все его желания будут выполнены". "Если он желает повелевать духами, он должен найти череп в дикой местности, вымыть его дочиста, сесть на Мандалу перед статуей Тысячерукого и Тысячеглазого Бодхисаттвы Авалокитешвары, и сделать подношения разнообразными запахами, цветами, напитками и растительной пищей. Надо делать это день за днём, тогда семью днями позже, дух появится и выполнит его приказы". Если он желает повелевать четырьмя богами-охранителями, он должен повторить Дхарани по направлению сандалового дерева и сжечь его, тогда он достигнет успеха - потому что сила великосострадательных обетов Бодхисаттвы - глубока и широка, и сила этой святой Дхарани - могущественна и обширна". Затем Будда сказал Ананде: "Когда в стране происходят катастрофы, то если царь страны способен управлять государственными делами в согласии с законами, быть щедрым по отношению к людям и животным, не проявлять ни к кому несправедливость, прощать людям их провинности, в течение 7 дней и 7 ночей держать свои тело и ум искренними и усердными, и при таком образе действий повторять и памятовать эту Святую Мантру Велико-Сострадательной Дхарани Сердца, в таком случае все катастрофы страны исчезнут, пять видов урожая будут изобильны и его люди будут жить в мире и счастье". "Если страна часто подвергается нападению врагов из других стран, народ ненадёжен и министры вероломны, эпидемии распространяются повсюду, нарушено равновесие и сезонность дождей и сухой погоды, и даже солнце и луна утратили свою точность, когда такие бедствия приходят, люди должны сделать статую Тысячерукого и Тысячеглазого Бодхисаттвы Авалокитешвары и установить её, обратив лицом на запад, сделать искренне ей подношения: ароматами, цветами, лентами, драгоценными балдахинами или растительной пищей и напитками, и, в течение 7 дней и 7 ночей, если царь страны может удерживать свои тело и ум искренними и усердными, и при этом образе действий повторять и памятовать Священные Прекрасные фразы этой Дхарани, в таком случае все враги смирят себя сами, они вернутся в свои страны и не будут затевать вмешательств в будущем. Между этими странами будут налажено сообщение и они будут иметь дружеские отношения, принцы и чиновники будут надёжны, царевна, супруга принца, и служанки также будут верны царю. Драконы, духи и призраки будут защищать его страну, дожди будут сезонными, плоды будут обильными и люди будут счастливыми". "Если кто-либо в семье получает серьёзную болезнь, или если появляются сотни чудовищ, или если духи, призраки и демоны истощают и разрушают семью; или если некие преступники клевещут на семью и замышляют причинить ей вред; или если члены семьи дисгармоничны, они должны сесть на Мандалу перед статуей Тысячерукого и Тысячеглазого Бодхисаттвы Авалокитешвары, повторять имя Бодхисаттвы Авалокитешвары с глубоко-чувствующими, искренними сердцами, и затем повторить эту Дхарани полностью 1000 раз, в таком случае все эти несчастья исчезнут, семья будет мирной всегда". Затем Ананда обратился к Будде: "Бхагаван, как называется эта Мантра? Как должны мы принять и памятовать её?" Будда сказал Ананде: "Эта Мантра имеет много названий, одно из них - Обширная, Великая, Совершенная, другое - Безупречная Велико-Сострадательная, другое - Дхарани Облегчающая Страдания, другое - Дхарани Продления Жизни, другое - Дхарани Уничтожающая Дурные Уделы, другое - Дхарани Разрушающая Препятствия Злых Дхарм, другое - Дхарани Исполнения Желаний, другое - Дхарани Свободы В Согласии С Сердцем, другое - Дхарани Быстрое Достижение Высших Ступеней. Таким образом, вы должны принять и памятовать её". "Ананда спросил Будду: "Бхагаван, как зовут этого Бодхисаттву-Махасаттву, который так добр, что обучает нас этой Дхарани?" =Будда сказал:= "Этого Бодхисаттву зовут Авалокитешвара, Бодхисаттва Никогда Неотдыхающий, также его зовут Захватывающий Аркан, также его зовут Тысяча Живых Глаз. Добродетельный человек, этот Бодхисаттва обладает невообразимой мощью и святыми силами. Неисчислимые кальпы назад, он уже был Буддой по имени Татхагата Сияние Истинной Дхармы. Благодаря силе обетов его великого сострадания, и для того, чтобы призвать всех Бодхисаттв для счастья и во благо всех существ, он проявился как Бодхисаттва. Все из вас, включая Бодхисаттв, богов мира Брахмы, Богов 33 небес, драконов и божеств, должны проявлять к нему уважение и не должны относиться к нему с презрением. Все небесные и человеческие существа должны постоянно делать ему подношения и самозабвенно повторять его имя, тогда они получат бесконечные блага и очистят бесчисленные грехи, и в конце своих жизней они будут перерождены в Чистой Земле Будды Амитабхи". Будда сказал Ананде: "Эта святая Мантра, сказанная Бодхисаттвой Авалокитешварой является правильной, истинной и не является ложной. Если вы желаете, пригласить этого Бодхисаттву, прийти, повторяйте Мантру 21 раз по направлению благовония Гуггула (Guggula) и подожгите его, тогда Бодхисаттва Придёт". "Если есть существо, душой которого овладела душа кошки, найдите череп умершей кошки, сожгите его дотла, смешайте пепел с чистой солью, и затем используте их, чтобы создать форму кошки. Затем перед статуей Тысячерукого и Тысячеглазого Бодхисаттвы Авалокитешвары надо повторять Дхарани 108 раз по направлению кованного железного ножа, и затем разрезать модель ножом. Повторить один раз, отрезать один раз, и сказать своё имя один раз, в таком случае душа кошки покинет его и никогда не вернётся". "Если вам причинили вред медиум-мистические ничтожества (Gu), смешайте Карпуру (Karpura - Благовоние Головной Мозг Дракона) с некоторым количеством благовония Гуггула, добавьте 1 объём Воды Хороших Цветов и отварите их до 1 объёма отвара; когда приготовите, повторяйте Дхарани в направлении отвара перед статуей Тысячерукого и Тысячеглазого Бодхисаттвы Авалокитешвары, затем примите отвар, болезнь будет исцелена". "Если вас укусили страшные змеи или скорпионы, повторяйте Дхарани 7 раз в направлении некоторого количества порошка сухого имбиря, приложите порошок на места укусов, - места укусов будут исцелены". "Если некто замышляет уничтожить вас из ненависти и обиды, вы должны найти некоторое количество чистой соли, или муки, или воска, чтобы создать форму тела врага. Прямо перед статуей Тысячерукого и Тысячеглазого Бодхисаттвы Авалокитешвары, повторийте Дхарани 108 раз в направлении кованного железного ножа, затем разрежьте модель на 108 кусочков этим ножом. Повторить один раз, отрезать один раз, и сказать его имя один раз, затем сожгите все 108 кусочков. После этого враг станет довольным, будет вас уважать и захочет относиться к вам по-дружески всю свою жизнь". "Если вы имеете заболевания глаз, связанные с мутным зрением или ослеплением, если ваши глаза покрываются белёсой дымкой или красной сеточкой, вы должны найти плод Харитаки (Haritaki), плод Амала (Amala), плод Вихетаки (Vihetaki), и размолоть их в порошок. В тот момент, когда вы размалываете, вы должны охранять их чистоту: вас не должны видеть женщины, которые в это время являются роженицами, вас не должны видеть свиньи или собаки, и вы должны памятовать повторение имени Будды. Смешать порошок с белым мёдом или человеческим молоком. Человеческое молоко должно быть от матери мальчика, а не от матери девочек. Когда перед статуей Тысячерукого и Тысячеглазого Бодхисаттвы Авалокитешвары готовится лекарство, повторяйте Дхарани 1008 раз в направлении этого лекарства, затем прикладывайте его на больные глаза в течение полных 7 дней, оставайтесь в комнате, в которой никого нет, и не подвергайте себя сквознякам, тогда глаза выздоровят, белёсая дымка и сеточка исчезнут, и зрение будет очень ясным". "Если вы страдаете болезнями возвратного тифа, повторяйте Дхарани 21 раз в направлении шкуры тигра, пантеры или волка, поместите шкуру на вашем теле, и заболевание тифом исцелится. Шкура льва - лучше". " Если кто-либо укушен змеёй, получите немного ушной серы этого человека, повторяйте Дхарани 21 раз в направлении ушной серы, приложите её на место укуса, тогда это будет исцелено". "Если дурной жар входит в твоё сердце, и он такой гнетущий, что ты даже желаешь умереть, тебе надо найти персиковый клей, объёмом таким, как размер обычного персика, добавь 1 объём чистой воды и вывари их в половину объёма этого отвара. Когда готовишь отвар, повторяй Дхарани 7 раз в направлении отвара, выпей его весь. Тогда болезнь исцелится. Лекарство не должно быть приготовлено женщиной". "Если ты одержим духом, повторяй Дхарани 21 раз в направлении благовония Гуггула, чтобы окурить ноздри, далее, сделай 7 шариков из Гуггулы, каждый - такой величины, как помёт кролика, повторяй Дхарани 21 раз в их направлении и прими их, тогда ты исцелишься. Будь внимателен: не пей спиртное, не ешь мясо или пять острых, не обижай других. Если ты найдёшь немного Манахсилы реальгар, смешай его с семенами белой горчицы и солью Ян-Шенг, повторяй Дхарани 21 раз в направлении смеси и подожги её под своей кроватью, тогда дух, который делает тебя одержимым, быстро выйдет и не посмеет остаться". "При глухоте, повторяй Дхарани в направлении некоторого количества масла сезам и закапай масло в уши, тогда болезнь будет исцелена". "Если кто-то страдает от удара-паралича, его нос заложен и из-за паралича не могут двигаться ноги, вы должны смешать немного масла сезам с пряностью "Зелёное дерево" и отварить их, повторяйте Дхарани 21 раз в направлении смеси, и натрите его на тело, тогда болезни навсегда исцелятся. Другое средство лечения: повторяйте Дхарани 21 раз в направлении некоторого количества чистого коровьего гхи масло, и натрите его на тело, тогда болезни также будут исцелены". "При параличе мышц одной половины тела, повторяйте Дхарани 21 раз в направлении масла сезам и приложите на пуп и половые губы женщины, которая рожает, тогда будут легкие роды". "Если ребёнок умирает в утробе беременной женщины, найдите один большой лернг(Lerng) иссопа зверобой, размешайте его в 2-х объёмах воды, и выварите их в 1 объём отвара. Повторяйте Дхарани 21 раз в направлении отвара и дайте его женщине выпить, тогда мёртвый ребёнок выйдет, и женщина не будет испытывать боли. Если плацента не вышла, дайте ей выпить этого лекарства снова и всё это будет прекрасно". "Если вы имеете такую болезнь, что ваше сердце постоянно атакует нестерпимая боль, эта болезнь называется Болезнью (?)Скрытого Трупа. Найдите благовоние Земля Дыма с (?)созревшими бугорками, повторяйте Дхарани 21 раз в направлении его, разжуйте и проглотите его - не имеет значения, больше или меньше. Через какое-то время, произойдет рвота или понос, тогда болезнь исцелится. Не ешьте ни одного из пяти острых, не ешьте мясо, и не пейте спиртное". "Если вы обожжены огнем, повторяйте Дхарани 21 раз в направлении некоторого количества лепёшек помета чёрных коров, приложите их затем на места ожогов, боль исцелится". "Если чьё-то сердце атакуют аскариды, повторяйте Дхарани 21 раз в направлении пол-объёма мочи белой лошади, выпейте её, тогда болезнь будет исцелена. Если болезнь серьёзная, выпейте лекарства больше, - до одного объёма, тогда аскариды выйдут подобно связанной верёвке". "При болезни Ногтей, найдите несколько листьев вереска камыша Сил (Sil), разотрите их и получите сок, повторяйте Дхарани 21 раз в направлении сока и приложите сок к болячке, вытащите болячку из-под корня ногтя и он будет исцелён немедленно". "Если глаза кого-либо покусали мухи, найдите некоторое количество свежего помёта осла, профильтруйте и получите жидкость, повторяйте Дхарани 21 раз в направлении жидкости, закапайте её в глаза, когда ложитесь на кровать - спать на ночь, тогда болезнь будет исцелена". "При болезнях живота, смешайте воду Хороших Цветов с солью Ян-Шенг, чтобы сделать 21 шарик, повторяйте Дхарани 21 раз в направлении их, примите половину объёма лекарства, тогда болезнь будет исцелена". "При болезнях (?)красно-зрящий, или при новообразованиях в глазах, или при катарактах, найдите несколько листьев китайских волчьих ягод (Gau-Gey), подавите их и получите сок, повторяйте Дхарани 21 раз в направлении сока, замочите бронзово-медную монету в соке на всю ночь, повторяйте Дхарани в направлении её более 7 раз, закапайте сок в глаза, тогда болезнь будет исцелена". "Если кто-то испуган и нервничает вечером, он может даже бояться входить в дом или покидать его, то он должен сделать верёвку из белых нитей, повторять Дхарани 21 раз в направлении этой верёки, завязать на ней 21 узел и носить на своей шее, тогда страх исчезнет. И не только исчезнет страх, но и все его грехи также будут очищены". "Если какие-либо неожиданные бедствия пришли в ваше домашнее хозяйство, найдите ветку гуавы, разрежьте её на 1008 частей, намажьте некоторое количеством масла гхи и мёда на оба конца кусочков, повторите Дхарани один раз и сожгите один кусочек, сожгите все 1008 кусочков таким способом, тогда все бедствия исчезнут. Вы должны делать это перед Буддой". "Если повторить Дхарани 21 раз в направлении белого шарфа-амулета и повязать его на вашу правую руку, вы всегда будете побеждать других во всех местах сражений и в местах дебатов". "Если найдёте немного листьев или веток Сами волчьей ягоды, разрежьте их на 1008 частей, намажьте оба конца этих частей некоторое количество настоящего-коровьего-гхи и бело-медовое-коровье гхи, повторяйте Дхарани один раз в направлении каждой части и сожгите все 1008 кусочков таким способом. Делайте это 3 раза каждый день, 1008 раз - каждый раз, в течение 7 дней, тогда вы, как мастер Мантры, сами реализуете Мудрость Проникновения". "Если вы хотите усмирить могущественных духов или призраков, найдите несколько (?)Тзи Деревянного-Ван (Wan), повторяйте Дхарани 49 раз в их направлении, намажьте Деревянный Ван некоторое количество гхи и мёда, и сожгите его. Это должно быть сделано перед статуей Велико-Сострадательного Бодхисаттвы Авалокитешвары". "Если положить 1 крупный лернг (Lerng) безоара (жёлтой коровы) внутрь ляпис-лазуритовой бутыли, затем поместить бутыль перед статуей Велико-Сострадательного Бодхисаттвы Авалокитешвары, и повторить Дхарани 108 раз в направлении его, приложить безоар на своё тело и поставить точку на своём лбу, тогда все боги, драконы, духи, призраки, человеческие существа (манушья) и существа не-человеческие (аманушья) будут счастливы". "Если существо заковано цепями и заперто на замок, найдите некоторое количество помёта белых голубей, повторите Дхарани 21 раз в направлении помёта, затем намажьте его на ваши руки и натрите им цепи и замки, тогда цепи и замки откроются сами". "Если муж и жена имеют дисгармоничные отношения и их ситуация подобна воде с огнём, найдите перья из хвоста мандариновых голубей, перед статуей Велико-Сострадательного Бодхисаттвы Авалокитешвары повторите Дхарани 1008 раз в направлении перьев и дайте супружеской паре поносить их, тогда супружеская пара станет счастливой, они будут любить и уважать друг друга до конца своих жизней". "Если семена и плоды в вашем саду-огороде поедают насекомые, найдите немного чистой золы, или чистого песка, или воды, повторяйте Дхарани 21 раз в направлении их, затем разбросайте и разбрызгайте их всюду, вокруг сада-огорода и рассады, тогда насекомые покинут их. Если вы разбрызгаете немного Мантра-воды на фруктовые деревья, насекомые не посмеют есть плоды". Будда сказал Ананде: "Для богатства, сокровищ и разнообразных ценных и необходимых вещей, используйте Мудру Драгоценность Исполняющая Желания (Cint?man?). Когда ищете стабильной жизни в различных нестабильных ситуациях, применяйте Мудру Паша (Pasa)лассо. При различных болезнях в брюшной полости, применяйте Мудру Драгоценная Чаша. Для покорения всех демонов, чудовищ, духов и призраков, применяйте Мудру Драгоценный Glave (двухсторонний меч). Для покорения всех небесных демонов и божеств, применяйте Мудру Ваджра. Для усмирения всех врагов, применяйте Мудру Ваджра-Пестик. Для очищения всех страхов в любой ситуации, применяйте Мудру Дарующую Бесстрашие (Abhayam-dada). Для исцеления слабого зрения, применяйте Мудру Мани-Сущность Солнца. Если кто-то имеет болезнь, вызванную пагубным влиянием жара, и ищет, освежающей прохлады, он должен использовать Мудру Мани-Сущность Луны. Для высоких постов и продвижений, применяйте Мудру Драгоценный Лук. Для того, чтобы собрать всех добродетельных друзей, настолько скоро, насколько это возможно, применяйте Мудру Драгоценная Стрела. Для лечения различных болезней на чьём-либо теле, применяйте Мудру Ветвь Ивы. Для устранения злых препятствий и несчастий тела кого-либо, применяйте Мудру Белая МетёлкаВеничек. Для доброй гармонии во всех отношениях, применяйте Мудру Драгоценная Ваза. Для отведения от себя всех тигров, волков, шакалов, пантер и других страшных зверей, применяйте Мудру Щит. Для того, чтобы отдыхать всегда в покое, и всегда избегать заключённых из (?)тюрьмы, применяйте Мудру Топор-(?)Томагавк. Для командования над мужчинами и женщинами, применяйте Мудру Жадеитовый (Гагатовый) браслет. Для разнообразных заслуг и добродетелей, применяйте Мудру Белый Лотос. Для перерождения в чистых землях десяти направлений, применяйте Мудру Голубой Лотос. Для великой мудрости, применяйте Мудру Драгоценное Зеркало. Для личной встречи со всеми Буддами десяти направлений, применяйте Мудру Пурпурный Лотос. Для обнаружения подземных сокровищ, применяйте Мудру Драгоценный Ларец. Для достижения Пути бессмертных, применяйте Мудру Пятицветное Облако. Для перерождения на небесах Брахмы, применяйте Мудру (?)Сосуд для Омовения. Для перерождения в небесных дворцах, применяйте Мудру Красный Лотос. Для одержания победы над вероломными захватчиками из других мест, применяйте Мудру Драгоценная (?)Алебарда Для созывания всех добродетельных небесных богов, применяйте Мудру Драгоценная Труба-Раковина. Для того, чтобы повелевать духами и призраками, применяйте Мудру Череп-Жезл. Для Будд десяти направлений, приходящих, чтобы быстро принять вас своими руками, применяйте Мудру Чётки для Молитвы. Для достижения всех высших чудесных звуков небес Брахмы, применяйте Мудру Драгоценный Колокольчик. Для обретения способности к красноречивым, умным и прекрасным речам, применяйте Мудру Драгоценная Печать. Для того, чтобы быть постоянно охраняемым небесными богами и царями-драконами, применяйте Мудру Железный Кривой Нож Кушинагара. Для того, чтобы милосердно даровать прибежище и защиту всем живым существам, применяйте Мудру Оловянный Жезл. Для того, чтобы сделать так, чтобы все живые существа всегда уважали и любили друг друга, применяйте Мудру Соединённые Ладони. Для того, чтобы всегда перерождаться пред Буддами во всех жизнях, применяйте Мудру Нирмана. Для того, чтобы всегда перерождаться во дворцах Будд во всех жизнях, и никогда не быть рождённым из чрева, применяйте Мудру Нирмана-Дворец. Для учёности, применяйте Мудру Драгоценная Сутра. Если вы желаете, чтобы от вашего нынешнего воплощения до воплощения, когда вы станете Буддой, и никогда не повернёте назад от Сердца Бодхи и не утратите его, применяйте Мудру Золотое Колесо Не-возвращения. Если хотите, чтобы Будды десяти направлений, быстро пришли, для того, чтобы коснуться вашей макушки и поставить вам метку будущей Буддовости, применяйте Мудру Высшая Нирмана Будда. Для фруктов, дынь и различных урожаев, применяйте Мудру Грозди Винограда. Существуют тысячи таких Мудр для того, что требуется, и я сейчас, только что, рассказал некоторые из них". Бодхисаттва Солнечный Свет сказал затем великую священную Мантру для тех, кто принимает и памятует Дхарани Сердца Великого Сострадания, для того, чтобы защищать их: =Namo Buddha Kunami Namo Dharma Mahadi Namo Sangha Tayeni DhriBhuBhi Sattva Yam Namo= "Эта Мантра может уничтожить все грехи, и может отвести от вас демонов и природные катаклизмы. Если некто может повторить Дхарани один раз и поклониться Буддам один раз, и так 3 раза ежедневно, - повторить Дхарани и поклониться Буддам, - тогда в следующей жизни, он обретёт восхитительный плод-вознаграждение, такое, что все черты его лица будут красивыми". =Бодхисаттва Лунный Свет также сказал Дхарани для того, чтобы защищать практикующих:= Sumdhidi Tusuza Ahjamidi Uduza SumKiza Bolaidi Yemijaza Uduza Kuladiza Kimoza Svaha "Повторите эту Мантру пять раз, делая Мантра-Верёвку из нитей пяти цветов, и носите её на больном месте. Эта Мантра поведана прошлыми Буддами, числом равным песчинкам 40 рек Ганг, сейчас я также поведал её, - для опоры всем практикующим, для устранения всех препятствий и бедствий, для исцеления всех серьёзных болезней и для облегчения всех страданий, для завершения всех добродетельных Дхарм, для уничтожения всех страхов". Будда сказал Ананде: "Ты должен постичь и памятовать эту Дхарани Великого Сострадания с глубоко-чистым сердцем, распространять её повсюду широко по всей Джамбудвипе и никогда не позволять ей быть утерянной". Эта Дхарани может принести великое благо для всех живых существ Трёх Сфер Существования, все живые существа, страдающие от болезней, могут применять эту Дхарани для исцеления своих болезней. Даже засохшее дерево может вырастить новые ветви, соцветия и плоды, когда кто-либо повторяет эту великую священную Дхарани в направлении его. Таким образом, невозможно, что любые болезни чувствующих и сознающих существ не могли бы быть исцелены с помощью этой Дхарани". "Добродетельный человек, мощная и священная сила этой Дхарани - невообразима, невообразима и никто никогда не будет способен полностью воздать ей хвалу. Если кто-либо не посадил обширных корней добродетели на протяжении долгого промежутка времени, он не будет способен услышать даже названия этой Дхарани, насколько же меньше это возможно, чтобы он смог увидеть её. Каждый из вас, в этом собрании, - боги, человеческие существа, драконы, призраки, -- должны радоваться, когда слушаете моё восхваление. Оклеветание этой Дхарани приравнивается к оклеветанию этих Будд, числом равных 9.9 миллионов песчинок рек Ганг(ganganadivalukopama). Если кто-либо сомневается или разуверился в этой Дхарани, мы должны знать, что он теряет великие блага навсегда. В течение миллионов кальп он постоянно будет низвергаться в дурные классы существ и не будет способен оттуда выбраться; он всегда будет не способен видеть Будд, не будет способен слышать Дхармы и не будет способен видеть Сангху". После слушания восхваления Буддой этой Дхарани, целое единое собрание - Бодхисаттвы-Махасаттвы, Божества Тайных Ваджра-Путей, Брахманы, Шакра, боги, четыре небесных царя, драконы, духи и призраки, - все были счастливы, они постигли Учение с полным почтением и приступили к практике. Перевёл в период правления династии Тан Шрамана Бхагават-дхарма из Западной Индии Перевёл на английский язык Силфонг Цун (Silfong Tsun). (с) Коновалова Лариса (перевод на русский язык), 2011 г © Copyright Коновалова Л. (Valentin.Irkhin@imp.uran.ru) Обновлено: 29/04/2012. 64k. Религия, Эзотерика